This disclosure relates to a gas storage system.
Fuel cells are devices that produce power by electrochemically reacting a fuel with an oxidizer. Fuel cell systems are of interest because they generally use more energetic fuels than traditional battery chemistries. Fuel cells combined with a fuel subsystem, may produce a battery replacement device that has more stored energy and in turn provides a significantly longer run time. It is desirable to make the volumetric and/or gravimetric energy densities of the entire battery replacement device significantly exceed that of the battery that it replaces. In general, this requires reducing or minimizing the size, weight and complexities of the fuel cell and fuel subsystem.